


Rising and Expanding

by canadino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does heat leave so fast? Where is it trying to go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising and Expanding

When Akashi comes to, the space right next to him is still vaguely warm, the rapid cooling awakening him through his skin. He hears the sounds of rustling clothes against a body, soft because care is taken not to pull the fabric too hard or jostle a belt buckle too loudly. Every fiber of his body is protesting, begging him to keep his shoulders underneath the thick, soft comforter, but he looks up very quietly. Midorima is standing some distance from the foot of the bed, pulling on his pants. Good, Akashi thinks. He knows how a doctor of his stature should behave, as Akashi knows how a businessman of his stature should behave. The public looks away until one’s personal life is worthy of being looked at. It’s been four years since they have found each other again in university and Midorima watches with quiet amusement at the way Akashi forces his tone and choice of words to match his thought that Midorima is an equal, not a force to be conquered. It’s been two years since Akashi’s opened his mouth and asked, take me out, please. It’s been two months since Midorima asked, what are we, and even though the answer is nothing substantial or meaningful, it’s been a few weeks since they’ve set their first tentative foot on the soil of each other’s bodies. Akashi loves it, the way Midorima clears a path for himself but kisses the trees along the way, mindful to give as much as he takes. 

It’s good like this, Akashi thinks sleepily. It’s good to touch hands in public, by accident, and it is only an accident. It’s good to speak frequently, either over the phone or by message, combinations of words that sometimes mean nothing and sometimes ask for permission without saying so. It’s good to have these moments of lovemaking that are sweeping and passionate in the moment, but it doesn’t mean anything to either of them. Look at how Midorima gathers his belongings and goes about his day. He thinks nothing of it and when he leaves, he won’t be engrossed in thoughts about Akashi and Akashi will let him leave because what they have, it’s good like this, just like this.

“Where are you going?” Akashi asks, because his mouth betrays him sometimes. 

Midorima freezes, and the shame of being caught is palpable. Akashi wishes he hadn’t spoken up in the first place; Midorima wants to leave, at his own pace, and had no intention to wake him or leave a note. He might call later. The warmth is leaving underneath the comforter because Akashi is propping himself up on his elbows. “I thought you wouldn’t want me here when you woke up,” Midorima says. 

“I want you here. Please lie back down next to me.” Akashi is embarrassed and too proud to beg. He puts his head back down on the pillow, on his side. He hears the sound of clothing again and Midorima comes back into his line of vision, no shirt and no pants and shivering to stay warm until he finds his way back underneath the covers. Akashi’s hands are cold from bringing them in contact with the morning chill and he keeps them folded between his thighs. 

“It’s so chilly for a May morning,” Midorima says, bringing with him the heat that Akashi remembers. He says it in a way that means, he doesn’t want to leave. The curtains are still drawn, but it’s light enough outside that they can see each other clearly, and Akashi sees the way Midorima hesitates before firmly bringing his hand up and brushing the hair from Akashi’s cheek. Akashi says, softly like a woolen sweater pulled over his head, I want to kiss you. Midorima obliges him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
